How to Love
by Priy Taisho
Summary: Em filmes de romance, a mocinha sempre se apaixona pelo cara pegador que nunca quer nada com nada. Ela sempre acaba tendo seu coração partido e depois, bem lá no finalzinho os dois acabam ficando juntos.Uma história linda, certo? Mas quem disse que isso aqui seria como um filme? Ok, se fossemos classificar no quesito "filme", Sasuke Uchiha seria a garotinha apaixonada.
1. Prólogo

**Oê gente, essa não é a minha primeira fanfic de Naruto, mas é a primeira que eu decidi postar aqui *-* Se a fic for bem recebida, na segunda que vem tem capitulo novo! Se não, na outra segunda (pulando a que vem), eu posto de qualquer jeito hehehe Eu tenho conta no Nyah e essa fic é postada lá também, então NÃO É PLÁGIO HEIN! u.u Também tenho conta no Social Spirit, acho que é assim, mas a fic não foi postada lá. Se verem, denunciem pois é plágio u-u **

**Bem amorecos, aqui em baixo vai a sinopse completa e o prólogo, ui ui ui *-* **

**Espero que gostem, Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Sinopse completa:**

_Em filmes de romance água com açúcar, a mocinha sempre se apaixona pelo cara pegador que nunca quer nada com nada. Ela sempre acaba tendo seu coração partido e depois, bem lá no finalzinho os dois acabam ficando juntos. _  
_Uma história linda, certo? Mas quem disse que isso aqui seria como um filme? _  
_Ok, se fossemos classificar no quesito "filme", Sasuke Uchiha seria a garotinha apaixonada, enquanto Sakura Haruno é o cara que não quer nada com nada._  
_Ele quer um compromisso sério, enquanto ela foge de relacionamentos._  
_Ele a ama, ela não sabe o que é amar. _  
_Ele lhe deu uma semana para decidir sobre o relacionamento deles. _  
_Ela vai tentar convencê-lo de que eles não precisam firmar nada._  
_"- A questão não é ficar com outras pessoas. ele se aproximou colocando um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça, me encurralando. A questão é que eu te amo, mas você não me dá uma chance de te provar isso._  
_- Eu não quero namorar Sasuke, entenda isso. falei começando a me irritar. Não insista, por favor. "._  
_"Veja, você tinha um monte de bandidos tentando roubar seu coração. Nunca realmente teve sorte, nunca pôde descobrir...Como amar"._

* * *

**Prólogo **

**x~x~x**

**Hey, slow it down**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

_Hey, vai devagar_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

Estávamos ofegantes.

Meus dedos estavam enlaçados nos cabelos negros e sedosos, enquanto uma das minhas mãos estava espalmada em seu peito. Nossas respirações estavam ofegantes, e ele tinha uma das pernas entre as minhas e pressionava meu quadril contra o dele, beijando-me furiosamente.

Mordisquei seu lábio inferior e ele desceu a mão até uma das minhas coxas e acariciou devagar. Fomos trocando selinhos, até que encostamos nossas testas e ficamos nos encarando ainda na mesma posição.

Seus olhos negros me faziam sentir-me perdida, eram tão fascinantes e tão expressivos que eu mal gostava de encara-los quando tínhamos alguma conversa séria. Conversas sérias que eu evitava ao máximo acontecerem.

Os lábios dele estavam um tanto inchados, um pouco manchados pelo meu batom vermelho. Sorri de canto com isso.

A camisa negra tinha os três primeiros botões abertos que realçavam seu peitoral másculo e seu porte físico perfeito. Sasuke Uchiha é perfeito.

- Eu gosto tanto de você. – murmurou roucamente tocando meu rosto com uma das mãos. – Queríamos que nós... – começou mas eu toquei seus lábios com o dedo indicador.

- Shii... – murmurei o abraçando em seguida somente para desviar o assunto. Odiava quando ele começava com esses papos. – Acho melhor voltarmos lá pra baixo, podem desconfiar. – falei tentando mudar de assunto.

- Mais uma vez tentando mudar de assunto não é, Sakura? – perguntou ele apertando os braços contra a minha cintura. – Você sabe que eu te amo, por que não me dá uma chance?

- Merda... – praguejei baixinho. – Sasuke, você sabe muito bem que eu não quero relacionamentos sérios. Não está tudo bem da forma que está? Eu não estou aqui com você? – era tão fácil assim, porque ele tinha que insistir tanto?

- Eu não entendo essa sua mania de querer fugir de relacionamentos sérios. – Ótimo, agora ele estava puto. Sasuke soltou-me e ficou de costas para mim, passando as mãos nos cabelos numa tentativa de arrumar os pensamentos. – E você sabe que não está bem da forma que está. Você está aqui, mas eu posso sair com você por aí e exibi-la como minha? Posso te dar uma aliança e firmar um compromisso sério com você? – me encarou e eu desviei o olhar, passando a encarar um canto do piso que me pareceu bem mais atraente do que as orbes tão expressivas que ele possuía.

Fiquei em silencio e ele também. Abaixei o meu vestido que havia subido um pouco e continuei a fitar o chão.

- Você sabe que somente ficar com você não vem me agradando totalmente há tempos. – continuou.

**Yeah, I'm afraid**

**Whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

_É, eu estou com medo_

_O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

- Eu já disse que se você quiser ficar com outras pessoas, fique a vontade. – finalmente o encarei. – Disse que não me importo, por que você tem a autonomia de ficar com quais pessoas quiser. Não é porque ficamos que tenho algum controle sobre você. – ele estreitou os olhos. – Sasuke pra que um relacionamento sério? Me diz? Temos tudo o que precisamos, sem precisar de toda aquela babaquisse.

- A questão não é ficar com outras pessoas. – ele se aproximou colocando um braço de cada lado da minha cabeça, me encurralando. – A questão é que eu te amo, mas você não me dá uma chance de te provar isso.

- Eu não quero namorar Sasuke, entenda isso. – falei começando a me irritar. – Não insista, por favor.

- Desculpe não atender seus desejos. – afastou-se novamente. – Eu não vou conseguir continuar por muito tempo... Tem noção do ciúmes que eu sinto quando vejo outros caras te cobiçando? Tem noção do quanto eu gostaria de dizer que você é minha e de poder te beijar a qualquer momento? Eu não quero ficar mais as escondidas, Sakura. Eu quero poder te chamar de minha na frente de qualquer um...Sem medo, sem receios. – respirei fundo, sentindo minha cabeça dar uma leve pontada.

- O problema, Sasuke, é que você não é meu. – o encarei duramente. – Assim como eu também não sou sua. Quantas vezes vou ter que te explicar isso? Eu gosto de você, mas... Eu não te amo, eu não sei amar.

- Você não gosta de mim, Sakura? – perguntou após um curto período em silencio. – Não sou o suficiente pra você?

- Não é isso. – aproximei-me dele e toquei seu rosto. – Eu gosto de você, do contrário não ficaria com você por quase um ano... Só não quero relacionamentos sérios, será que dá pra entender?

- E será que você consegue me entender? – ele virou o rosto, estava magoado. Legal. Já disse o quanto eu odeio ter esse tipo de conversa com o Sasuke? – Um ano Sakura, um ano nisso. Eu simplesmente não consigo me afastar de você e... Não consigo mais continuar com isso ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu tento, mas... Você sabe... Sasuke, eu não... Eu simplesmente não consigo pensar em compromissos. Não faz parte de mim. – murmurei mordendo o lábio inferior. – Eu entendo se você quiser...

- Se eu quiser parar de te ver? – ele me encarou e deu um sorrisinho sarcástico. – Se eu quiser procurar outra pessoa que aceite os sentimentos que eu tenho por você? – empurrou-me novamente contra a parede, fazendo com que eu me assustasse.

- É... – foi tudo o que consegui dizer. Não queria que ele me deixasse, quer dizer, não tínhamos nada. Só que eu não queria perde-lo.

- Acha que é fácil? – encostou seus lábios nos meus. – Pois se acha, não é. – tirou uma mecha de cabelo que caia sobre o meu rosto e o colocou atrás da minha orelha. – Talvez eu seja algum tipo de masoquista, pois só existe você. Você que tanto me despreza... Que não pensa em corresponder os meus sentimentos... Eu não consigo.

- Desculpe, Sasuke. – murmurei sentindo minha pele se arrepiar. – E-Eu, eu não quero que você vá.

- Mas também não quer me dar o que eu te peço. – rebateu ele em um tom baixo. – Você não dá a mínima pra tudo isso, não é?

**There might have been a time**

**When I would give myself away**

**Oh, once upon a time**

**I didn't give a damn**

**But now here we are**

**So whataya want from me?**

**Whataya want from me?**

_Talvez tenha tido um tempo_

_Que eu me daria todo_

_Oh, era uma vez_

_Que eu não dava a mínima_

_Mas cá estamos nós_

_Então, O que você quer de mim?_

_O que você quer de mim?_

- Não é que eu não dê à mínima. Sasuke, nós não precisamos firmar nada. – Poxa, será que é tão difícil de entender que eu não sou uma mulher normal?

- Sakura. – ele me encarou seriamente. – Daqui a uma semana eu irei viajar para Nova York, e passarei três dias por lá... Queria te levar pra uma festa que vou ter que participar, mas como minha namorada.

- E o que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Que você tem uma semana pra decidir sobre a nossa relação. – respondeu ele. – Não quero mais continuar com isso, já disse.

- Isso é loucura, você já sabe da minha resposta. – protestei tentando desviar meus olhos dos dele. – Se quiser acabar... – e então ele me beijou novamente, impedindo que eu continuasse a protestar. Uma de suas mãos foi parar em minha nuca, e a outra em minha cintura puxando meu corpo contra o dele. Minhas mãos se espalmaram sobre o peito dele, tentando empurra-lo (não por muito tempo, devo acrescentar).

- Não existe a opção de acabar agora. – ele murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido quando nos separamos. – Você tem uma semana para pensar, Sakura Haruno. – acrescentou antes de me soltar e ir embora, me deixando sozinha.

- HEIN? – gritei após algum tempo. – Merda, merda, merda. – praguejei enquanto chutava o ar. – Argh, que vontade de te socar Sasuke. – fechei o punho e proferi alguns palavrões.

Eu havia sido literalmente colocada contra a parede e o pior era que não tinha escolha, a não ser pensar.

Quer dizer, eu não preciso pensar.

Preciso convencer Sasuke Uchiha de que nós não precisamos ter um relacionamento sério, porque a palavra namorado me... Me assusta.

* * *

**Continua... Mereço reviews?**

**A opinião de vocês é MUITO, MUITO, ALTAMENTE IMPORTANTE! UHEUHE**

**Até semana que vem, eu acho :3**


	2. Capítulo 1 - Ciúmes? Claro que não

**Chegueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei, um dia antes do prazo, mas eu simplesmente não me aguentei pra postar outro... DE VERDADE! **

**Adorei as reviews, os favoritos e as pessoas que começaram a acompanhar a fic. Aos leitores fantasminhas, me deêm um oi, não mordo :3 UHEUEHUEH **

**Se continuar desse jeito, ainda essa semana posto mais um capitulo 3 **

**Espero que gostem, Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Capitulo 1 - Ciúmes? Claro que não**

**x~x~x**

Sou Sakura Haruno, tenho 25 anos e sou escritora. Meus cabelos são anormalmente rosados, que contrastam com os meus olhos verdes. Meus pais sempre brincavam comigo dizendo que eu só havia nascido dessa maneira porque mamãe ficou com vontade de comer flores de Sakura quando estava gravida de mim (estranho, mas fazer o que)... Bem, até hoje eu não sei se isso é invenção deles ou se é verdade, porque houve uma época em que minha mãe era realmente fissurada pelo Japão.

Bem, podemos dizer que eu não tenho medo de nada... Mentira, eu tenho medo de baratas, de becos isolados (quem não medo disso?) e de namoros. É, eu nunca desejei de ter uma aliança na minha mão esquerda e de ter alguém pra chamar de benzinho, se é que ainda falam isso.

Nunca namorei e nunca levei nenhum cara para apertar a mão do meu pai e dizer: "E aí sogrão!".

Não, definitivamente não.

Quer dizer, alguns dos caras com quem eu já fiquei durante essa minha curta vida vieram a se "apaixonar" por mim e... Bem, eu tive que acabar com tudo antes que partisse mais o coração de alguém. Qual é, não sou um monstro sem coração. Tá com o Sasuke é diferente, mas eu já explico sobre ele.

Apesar de toda essa situação sobre não conhecer os doces sentimentos por homens, vulgo amor, eu sei criar cenas extremamente românticas... O que faz a Ino me chamar de mentirosa ilusionista (só porque ela suspirou algumas vezes enquanto lia alguns trechos do meu livro), mas eu não tenho culpa se consigo descrever o que nunca senti, certo? Certo.

Agora vamos ao assunto Uchiha.

Conheci Sasuke há um ano e meio, em uma festa (onde mais poderia ser? Num parque? Nhá seria fofo demais), pois temos um amigo em comum, que no caso é o Naruto.

Nós conversamos trocamos telefones, e fomos criando mais vínculos até começarmos a ficar depois de alguns meses. E essa situação foi rolando, até que ele disse que estava sentindo algo a mais por mim e que queria... Queria... Ergh, namorar.

Claro que eu... Desviei o assunto, porque eu realmente queria continuar com as coisas do jeito que estavam e ainda estão, por assim dizer.

E ele continuou a insistir e a insistir mais ainda, mesmo quando eu dizia que não me importava com nada disso e mesmo quando possivelmente eu o estaria magoando.

Não me perguntem se eu tentei acabar com tudo isso, porque eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que sim. Simplesmente me sinto viciada nos beijos e caricias que somente ele tem, e quando comecei a notar isso fiquei com mais duas pessoas durante esse período (uma vez cada), só pra comprovar se não era somente coisa da minha cabeça e... Não, não era. Eu realmente estou viciada em Sasuke Uchiha.

Bem, estava indo tudo bem até ele querer oficializar tudo e me colocar literalmente contra a parede. Droga, será que isso realmente tinha que acontecer comigo? Sim.

Será que eu poderia ter uma amiga que me desse algum conselho sobre isso? Não.

Ino começou a rir da minha cara de forma exagerada e disse que era a hora da verdade, antes de voltar a rir de novo.

- Sakura, você tem que realmente ser tão rígida quanto a não ter relacionamentos? – falou ela enquanto eu bebia um pouco de chocolate quente. Nós estávamos em um café. – O cara gosta de você, vai ficar mesmo pra titia? É um exagero.

- Não estou exagerando, Ino. – protestei abrindo a boca, pois havia queimado minha língua. – Todo mundo sabe que eu nunca quis me envolver dessa forma, ele sabia disso. – defendi-me depositando o copo na mesinha.

- Mas você acha que seus pais não querem netos? – a loira arqueou uma sobrancelha e colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. – Sua irmã já é casada e é TRÊS anos mais nova que você.

- E está gravida de gêmeos, vivendo do outro lado do mundo. – fingi um calafrio. – Ah, fora o fato de que o marido dela a obriga ficar em casa, como uma escrava. – acrescentei balançando a cabeça negativamente. – É algo parecido com: "Você só serve pra limpar a casa, cuidar das crianças e pra sexo". – essa ultima parte eu havia engrossado a voz, numa péssima imitação do meu cunhado.

Ino me encarou incrédula e cruzou os braços.

- Você tá exagerando. – falou revirando as orbes azuis. –Só pode estar de sacanagem.

- É eu estou de sacanagem. – admiti pegando minha bebida novamente e soprando antes de beber um gole. – Talvez ela não sirva somente para isso.

- SAKURA! – me repreendeu. – Depois ainda pergunta o motivo de eu te chamar de falsa cretina, toda vez que leio suas histórias.

- Eu coloco muito humor, ok? – me defendi. – E segundo, é fácil descrever só é impossível que eu sinta.

- Você ainda vai se arrepender. – Ino assentiu. – Escuta o que eu to te falando.

- Tá jogando praga? – perguntei rindo.

- Nunca, mas eu sinto isso. – deu ombros e pegou o celular. – Olha, o Gaara pediu que a gente fosse até a empresa. – acrescentou enquanto eu terminava de beber meu chocolate.

Gaara, meu segundo melhor amigo trabalhava na empresa em que o Sasuke era vice-presidente, junto com o irmão dele, o Itachi que estava no comando temporariamente porque o Fugaku (pai dos dois) havia decidido tirar umas férias junto com a esposa.

- Por quê? – perguntei chamando a atenção da garçonete para pagar o que nós havíamos consumido.

- Quer que a gente almoce com ele. – Ino respondeu se levantando quando viu a moça se aproximar. –Bem, temos duas horas para tiramos essas roupas suadas e colocarmos algo descente.

- Você quer dizer, eu almoço e vocês se pegam entre as refeições. – comentei sarcasticamente, fazendo com que ela me desse um tapa no ombro.

- Nos pegaremos entre as sobremesas. – ela brincou e eu dei risada.

Pagamos tudo e saímos do café. Eu já havia amarrado uma blusa na cintura, meus fones de ouvido estavam pendurados no pescoço e tocavam alguma música que eu não prestei atenção em descobrir qual era.

Ah, só pra explicar todas as manhãs eu e Ino corríamos por uma hora e meia, para depois tomarmos café e irmos trabalhar, no meu caso ir até a editora ver como estavam os processos da gráfica e etc, e ela ia para o consultório de psicologia... Mas cá entre nós, como eu ainda não terminei meu livro fico vagueando o tempo todo.

Mentira, a minha chefe (A Hinata, minha querida Hinata), todo dia me ligava querendo saber como andava o projeto. Ela era noiva do Naruto, meu amigo e amigo em comum do Sasuke, que consequentemente formava uma bola de neve na minha vida.

Eu e Ino morávamos no mesmo prédio, no mesmo andar só que em apartamentos diferentes. Eu morava no 702 e ela no 703 que era em frente.

Assim que entrei no meu apartamento, subi as escadas rapidamente indo para o meu quarto. Despi-me e fui tomar um banho quente e demorado, por que... Seilá, tomar banho ajuda a clarear os pensamentos.

Quando saí, vesti uma calça jeans preta e uma com o tecido leve cor de rosa, que não tinha mangas e que era um pouco apertada na minha cintura e era soltinha no restante. Coloquei um peep toe preto fechado e fiz uma maquiagem básica. Por mim, iria de moletom, mas é uma empresa, certo? Certo.

Enquanto terminava de me arrumar, meu celular começou a tocar e eu o atendi depois de encontra-lo entre as cobertas.

**Sasuke 3 **

Por que diabos eu havia colocado um coração junto com o nome dele?

- Sasuke? – atendi enquanto ainda me questionava sobre isso.

**- Como você está? – ele perguntou descontraidamente. – O Gaara me disse que vocês vão vir até a empresa... **

- Gaara realmente é um fofoqueiro. – revirei os olhos e ele deu risada. – Eu estou bem e você?- respondi sua pergunta enquanto saia do quarto.

**- Estou ansioso. – respondeu ele divertido. – Espero que esteja realmente considerando minha proposta... **

- Está fazendo o que aí, hein? – perguntei trocando de assunto. – Acho que o vice-presidente de uma empresa automobilística tem muito que fazer. – brinquei descendo as escadas e indo em direção à cozinha.

**- Trocando de assunto novamente? – ele me ignorou. – Sabe o quanto isso é importante pra mim. **

- E você sabe o quanto isso me deixa apreensiva. – rebati ironicamente. – Estamos quites, certo?

**- Não. – ele fez uma pausa. – Você tem medo.**

- E você tem que aprender a parar de me pressionar. – alterei o tom de voz. – Já sabe da minha resposta e fica ai, como se fosse brincadeira.

**- Não vou discutir com você por telefone, Sakura. – Sasuke falou com a respiração alterada. – Sabe o que eu penso sobre pessoas que discutem dessa forma, Até. **

- Sasuke? – chamei, mas ele já havia desligado o telefone na minha cara. – Imbecil.

Já tá virando palhaçada.

Ontem ele me deixa falando sozinha, num dilema que eu nunca pensei que fosse ser ditado pra mim e hoje ele desliga o telefone na minha cara.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, teria que dar um jeito de tirar aquela ideia maluca da cabeça de Sasuke ou... Acabar tudo.

Esse pensamento me fez sentir um aperto no peito, uma sensação de perda que...

- Testuda? – Ino adentrou meu apartamento. Ela já havia se trocado, substituindo as roupas da corrida por uma blusa branca que deixava seu ombro exposto e uma calça jeans azul, junto com saltos pretos. – Eu queria poder ir de tênis... – murmurou encarando os sapatos.

- Somos duas Porca, somos duas. – encarei meus pés. – Mas vamos a uma empresa, infelizmente temos que estar como peruas. – comentei tentando afastar os pensamentos que enevoavam minha cabeça.

- Vamos? – perguntou indicando a porta com a cabeça.

- Aham... – respondi sacudindo a cabeça levemente.

Será que ele estava magoado? Ou então bravo?

Talvez eu não devesse ter sido tão dura, poderia apenas dizer que não e afirmar mais uma vez meu ponto de vista em relação a tudo. Mas...

Ele é tão estupido, não é como se isso fosse uma relação de amor e ódio, onde ele vai me provocar e eu possivelmente responderei as suas provocações provando para ele que a razão estava do seu lado.

**Não mesmo. **

E por que eu to pensando tanto sobre isso? Droga.

**Fall to your knees**

**And kiss the ring, the clowds rejoicing**

**All of my dreams**

**Wake up to despise a world I once loved**

**Why would you bring me in if you knew what you'd become**

**So curse everyone and everything**

**Even the sun**

_Caído aos seus joelhos_

_E beijo o anel, a plateia enlouquece._

_Todos os meus sonhos_

_Acordo para desprezar um mundo que já amei_

_Por que me colocou nessa se você sabia o que isso iria virar_

_Por isso, eu amaldiçoei a tudo e a todos._

_Até o sol._

- Sakura? – Ino me deu um cutucão. – Vai continuar aí por quanto tempo? – perguntou e eu escutei a porta do carro se abrindo.

Olhei em volta e notei que já estávamos em frente à empresa Uchiha, e eu nem ao menos havia prestado atenção ao percurso.

- O que deu em você, hein? – perguntou enquanto eu saía do carro e batia a porta. – Hei cuidado com o meu neném. – acrescentou indignada.

- Meia dúzia de pensamentos, Ino. – respondi passando a mão nos cabelos. – Somente meia dúzia de pensamentos. – repeti para mim mesma, antes de entramos no enorme prédio que possuía vidros espelhados. A decoração do ambiente era aconchegante e luxuosa, variava entre tons escuros e claros, dando um contraste interessante e bem receptivo.

- Olá Yumi. – falei quando vi a moça de cabelos negros. Ela estava usando uma saia de cintura alta preta, que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Usava uma meia calça preta e saltos fechados da mesma cor, a blusa azul de botões tinha as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos.

- Olá Sakura, Ino. – ela sorriu para nós e arrumou o óculos que escorregava pelo nariz. – Posso ajuda-las?

- Não obrigada. – Ino disse me puxando da frente do elevador. – Sabe se o Gaara está na sala dele?

- Está sim. – Yumi respondeu apertando o botão para chamar o elevador novamente. – Ele me pediu que levasse esses documentos para os designers, mas ele as está aguardando. Comentou isso comigo. – deu uma risadinha sem graça, que me fez abrir um sorriso. Yumi era uma ótima secretária, ao contrário da Catherine, a secretaria do... Ah, do vocês-sabem-quem.

- Oh Yumi, nós não vamos mais ocupar seu tempo. – falei quando as portas do elevador se abriram. – Obrigada. - acenei para ela que acenou de volta, antes que as portas se fechassem. – Quê? – franzi o cenho ao ver o olhar que a minha amiga estava me lançando.

- Va até a sala do Uchiha, e se resolvam agora. – ela falou. – Nós sabemos que ele sabe que você está aqui.

- Como você...?

- Gaara. – deu ombros.

- Esse ruivo é realmente um fofoqueiro. – reclamei indignada. – Esse projeto de Filomena.

- Blá, Blá, Blá. – debochou ela ficando vesga. – Anda logo, você tá agindo como aquelas adolescentes frescas que não querem encontrar o garoto com quem perdeu o BV no dia seguinte.

- HEI! – protestei quando ela me deu um empurrão. – Eu ainda sei andar, ok?

- Anda logo, Haruno. – balançou a cabeça e começou a seguir em uma direção oposta a minha.

Respirei fundo e comecei a ir em direção ao corredor que me levaria até a sala da vice-presidência. Passei pelo corredor que tinha as paredes azuis claras, e encarei a mesa (meticulosamente organizada) de Catherine vazia. O computador ainda estava ligado, mas não havia ninguém ali.

Ignorei esse pensamento e me dirigi à porta negra, que continha uma plaquinha escrita "Sasuke Uchiha". Bati na porta duas vezes e entrei sem esperar uma resposta, encontrando uma cena que me fez estreitar os olhos e me escorar no batente da porta com os braços cruzados.

**Stall me, stall me, I'm all in**

**Stall me, call me up or break me in**

_Me provoque, me provoque, eu estou nessa_

_Me provoque, me chame ou acabe comigo_

Quer dizer, eu estava sentindo uma imensa vontade de voar em cima do pescoço daquela loira oxigenada e siliconada, mas ninguém precisava saber disso.

Catherine estava curvada sobre a mesa de Sasuke, com o dedo em cima de um papel indicando onde ele possivelmente teria que assinar. A saia era mais curta que o normal, e os três primeiros botões da camisa branca estavam abertos deixando a mostra as recém-próteses de silicone... Já disse que ela usa silicone?

Eu já comentei também que por uma fração de segundos os olhos do Sasuke estavam naquele decote?

- Sakura? – falou levantando-se da cadeira por impulso.

- Sasuke. – dei um sorriso falso. – Catherine. – estreitei os olhos para o sorriso cínico que ela estava me lançando. – Acho que eu devo voltar em outra hora...

- Talvez sim. – a voz anasalada da loira se fez presente. – O Sr. Uchiha precisa terminar de assinar esses contratos e...

- Pode sair, Srta. Parkinson. – Sasuke não a encarou enquanto falava, seus olhos estavam em mim. – Deixe os documentos em branco aqui e eu lhe aviso quando terminar de assina-los. – completou quando ela tentou protestar.

- Pois não. – disse contragosto recolhendo os documentos já prontos e passando por mim. – Com licença. – resmungou mal humorada, antes que eu fechasse a porta.

- Ela possui belos peitos, não? – É, talvez eu estivesse com ciúmes. Talvez. – Capricharam dessa vez.

- Se você não tivesse um tom tão acido, eu acharia que havia mudado de time. – aproximou-se de mim.

- Talvez eu devesse mudar mesmo. – rebati passando por ele e me sentando em uma das cadeiras de couro.

- Que tipo de reação foi essa? – ele se virou para me encarar e se abaixou, para poder me encarar. – Está com ciúmes? – provocou com um sorriso debochado.

- Eu? Ciúmes de você? – arqueei uma sobrancelha e cruzei os braços. – Eu teria ciúmes da minha cadeira, do sofá que eu geralmente fico deitada quando venho aqui, Que por acaso é meu. – apontei para o pequeno sofá de couro que havia perto da janela. – teria ciúmes dos meus livros e dos meus amigos... Mas não de você.

- Estou num nível tão baixo assim nos seus conceitos? – ele deu um sorrisinho de canto.

- Só não está no item ciúmes. – respondi estreitando os olhos.

- Ótimo. – ele deu risada. – Catherine realmente tem uma bela comissão de frente, não? – provocou analisando minha reação.

- Idiota. – murmurei trincando o maxilar.

Oh shit, eu estava mesmo com ciúmes?

**She's waiting to kick start me**

**So just stall me**

_Ela está esperando para me jogar para escanteio_

_Então, só me provoque_

* * *

**Continua... Mereço reviews? **

**Até semana que vem! *-***

**Jaque:**

Obrigada mesmo, de verdade! *-* Espero que continue gostando, muita coisa vai acontecer nessa "semana" UAHSU Obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos!

**Adrielli:**

O Sasuke é o tipo de cara que toda garota quer, que todo mundo pira, mas que em compensação gosta de uma cabeça dura como a Sakura KKKKKK Ele vai ter muita dor de cabeça ainda, ai, ai kkk Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijos!

**Wonderje :**

Espero que continue gostando, vou fazer o meu melhor \o/ Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijos!

**Mary yuki:**

Continuo sim! SOMOS DUAS que amamos quando a Sakura deixa de ser submissa e adquire uma personalidade forte, que deixa o Uchiha no chinelo *-* USHUHS não consigo criar uma submissa T-T Pode deixar, porque aqui é tudo ao contrário KKK espero que você goste! Obrigada por ler e comentar, beijos!

**Uma FicWriter:  
**

Oláaaaaaaaaa, fico feliz que você vai começar a acompanhar aqui também! *-* Espero que continue gostando, obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijos!

**Ana:**

Muito obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, fico feliz que vai começar a acompanhar aqui também *-* OBRIGADA, OBRIGADA MESMO! Espero que goste, beijos!


	3. Capitulo 2 - Não dá, você tem um almoço

**Ôeeeeeeeeeeee Gente! *-* Como eu disse antes, tudo depende do retorno que eu recebo da fic... Não se sintam com vergonha, me digam o que estão achando, hein? Gosto muito de saber a opinião de vocês *faz coraçãozinho* **

**Espero que gostem! **

**Boa leitura. **

* * *

**Capitulo 2 - Não dá, você tem um almoço**

**X~X~X **

**Been all around the world**

**I never met a girl**

**That does the things you do**

**And puts me in the mood**

**To love you and treat you right**

**So come here and close your eyes**

**Lie back, release your mind**

**and let the world fall down**

**while I'm by your side**

_Estive no mundo inteiro,_

_Eu nunca encontrei uma garota_

_que faz as coisas que você faz,_

_e me deixa disposto a_

_te amar e te tratar bem,_

_então venha aqui e feche os olhos_

_deite, liberte sua mente,_

_e deixe o mundo cair em pedaços_

_enquanto eu estou do seu lado._

- Não fica me encarando. – estreitei os olhos.

- Por quê? – Sasuke perguntou apoiando uma das mãos na minha coxa, de forma despretensiosa. – Achei que gostasse da forma que eu te encaro... – mordeu o lábio inferior. Cretino.

- Droga, Uchiha. – desviei o olhar, sentindo meu coração se acelerar. – Temos um assunto sério a tratar, sabia?

- Eu achei que esse assunto já tivesse sido resolvido. – Sasuke respondeu em um tom inocente. – Dei um prazo e você tem que pensar. – completou de forma natural.

- Não posso ter uma opinião quanto a isso? – voltei meu olhar para ele e me arrependi de ter o feito. – Sasuke, não quero... – toquei seu rosto e ele fechou os olhos inconscientemente. – Estou com você, sabe que sou sua. – beijei o canto de seus lábios e ele se levantou bruscamente.

Failed Mission.

- Sabe que sua sedução não funciona comigo, quando estou decido. – deu um sorriso pertinente. – Você tem que pensar, Haruno. – disse apontando para mim e balançando o dedo indicador de um lado para o outro.

- Bem no fundo, eu sabia sim. – suspirei derrotada. – Mas isso não significa que vou desistir de te convencer a esquecer essa proposta maluca. – acrescentei devolvendo o sorriso.

- Se você desistisse desses planos infalíveis e pensasse, seria bem mais fácil. – revirou os olhos e deu a volta na mesa, para se sentar em sua cadeira, ficando de frente pra mim. – Pouparia seus neurônios.

- É assim? – arqueei uma sobrancelha. – Se eu te dissesse não agora, o que faria?

Vi a expressão de Sasuke endurecer e em seguida se suavizar aos poucos, ele parecia pensativo e havia apoiado os cotovelos na mesa, e em seguida o queixo nas mãos que estavam entrelaçadas.

- Eu te ignoraria, porque o prazo não acabou. – concluiu reabrindo o sorriso de canto. – Caso decida aceitar agora, estarei aguardando-a de braços abertos.

- Isso é injustiça, sabia?

- Tenho que aceitar o que me convém. – deu ombros e pegou uma caneta para assinar as folhas que restavam. – O resto eu posso esperar, minha cara Sakura.

- Eu vou te socar. – sorri tão forçadamente que não duvidava que estivesse parecendo uma psicopata.

- Já disse que adoro esse seu lado selvagem? – Sasuke mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Para com isso! – revirei os olhos. – Você vai almoçar com a gente, né? – perguntei pegando uma das canetas que estava em um potinho e começando a bate-la na mesa. – Não vai me deixar sozinha com o Gaara e a Ino se comendo, não é?

Sasuke não respondeu de inicio. Seu olhar havia se focado na caneta que eu batia contra a mesa, crispou os lábios e franziu o cenho como se entrasse em um dilema e depois ergueu a mão tomando a caneta da minha.

- Odeio quando faz isso. – murmurou colocando a caneta de volta no potinho. – E... Eu não vou.

- OI? – Arqueei as sobrancelhas. – Tá de sacanagem, não é? – perguntei indignada.

- Tenho outros compromissos, Sakura. – ele se levantou e dirigiu-se para a enorme janela que havia atrás de sua mesa, passando a observar os prédios. – Desculpe.

- Está me dispensando? – me levantei. Meu orgulho havia sido ferido, oras. – É isso que você tá fazendo?

- Tecnicamente não é isso. – falou engolindo em seco, ainda sem me olhar. – Eu já tinha marcado um compromisso, antes de falar com você, mulher! – acrescentou se virando pra mim, com uma expressão de cachorro sem dono.

Eu estava pronta para protestar e manda-lo para o alto da parafuseta, mas eu não tenho o direito de fazer isso.

- E além do mais, você disse que eu tenho o direito de fazer e sair com quem eu quiser. – deu ombros.

Abri a boca pra protestar, mas ele estava certo. E além o mais, eu não estou com ciúmes.

Sorri rapidamente sem mostrar os dentes e me virei para a porta. Minha mente estava confusa. Eu queria xinga-lo e obriga-lo a ir conosco, mas eu havia lhe dado liberdade para sair com quem quisesse... E é assim que eu gosto, não é?

- A onde você vai? – Sasuke perguntou quando eu estava quase saindo da sala.

- E te interessa? – me virei para encara-lo novamente. – Não te devo explicações, não é?

- Você está tendo crise de ciúmes atoa. – ele revirou os olhos, ainda no mesmo lugar.

- Não tenho ciúmes. – retruquei. Droga.

- Ah, é? – deu um sorriso sacana. – Então porque toda essa ceninha? Você não devia ligar se eu decidisse sair com alguém.

- Eu.Nã .Ciúmes. – falei entredentes. – Pare de me provocar, Uchiha. – fechei a mão e senti minhas unhas começarem a machucar a palma dela, por conta da força que estava usando.

- Se não tem ciúmes. – ele falou enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Seus olhos estavam fixos aos meus e eu sabia que não poderia fugir daquele olhar nem se quisesse. Sasuke andava como um felino pronto para atacar a caça, que no caso seria eu... Isso soou tosco, mas é uma comparação equivalente. – Por que não me beijou ainda? – Já estava bem próximo de mim, tão próximo que eu sentia sua respiração batendo contra a minha pele.

- Por que você é tão idiota? – foi a primeira coisa que consegui pronunciar. – Eu não... Não tenho ciúmes de você. – fechei os olhos quando ele encostou o nariz na minha bochecha e encostou os lábios no meu maxilar.

- Se você não fosse tão cabeça dura, as coisas seriam tão fáceis. – ele resmungou inconformado, enquanto me empurrava contra a porta.

- Não sou cabeça-dura. – reclamei enlaçando meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Sasuke ignorou o que eu disse e me beijou, prensando sua cintura contra a minha e sugando meus lábios enquanto nossas línguas se acariciavam lentamente. Acariciou minhas costas e depois levou uma das mãos até a minha nuca, a massageando lentamente. – Você tem um almoço. – comentei quando nos separamos e o empurrei passando a mão pelos cabelos.

**I'll be your man through the fire**

**I'll hold your hand through the flames**

**I'll be the one you desire**

**Honey cause I want you to understand**

**I'll be your man**

**I'll be your man**

_Eu serei seu homem através do fogo,_

_Eu segurarei sua mão através das chamas,_

_Eu serei aquele que você deseja,_

_Querida, porque eu quero que você entenda que_

_Eu serei seu homem,_

_Eu serei seu homem._

- Sério que você vai lembrar disso logo agora? – Sasuke por sua vez passou a mão pelos cabelos de modo nervoso. – Sakura!

- Sou eu? - perguntei apontando para mim mesma. - Ah é, sou eu. - dei uma risadinha vendo a frustração dele aumentar. - O que você deseja, Uchiha-kun? - se dessem um premio por cara de pau, eu certamente ganharia.

- Que você compre um lustra móveis pra esfregar na sua cara. - ele estreitou os olhos.

- Tá me chamando de testuda? - cruzei os braços e ele fez o mesmo.

- Quero você. - own, isso era pra sair de forma fofa?

- Eu não ganhei a Barbie Sereia quando era pequena... Infelizmente nem tudo o que queremos acontece, né? - E quem disse que eu não sou uma ogra, cale-se agora e fale para sempre... Quer dizer, ao contrário, mas dá pra entender.

- Suas ironias estão ficando piores a cada dia que passa. – Sasuke assentiu. – Porra, vem cá. – abriu os braços para um abraço.

- Você tem um almoço e eu tenho coisas a fazer. – dei ombros. – Até depois, Uchiha, espero que a comida não entale nem na sua garganta, nem da sua companhia. – acrescentei antes de abrir a porta e passar por ela, batendo-a em seguida.

Percorri o mesmo caminho que havia me levado até ali. Dessa vez, Catherine estava em sua mesa e arrumava alguns documentos, me encarou por alguns instantes, quando notou a minha presença e sorriu cinicamente de canto, antes de se levantar e seguir novamente para a sala da vice-presidência. Aquela zinha...

Segui para o elevador. Não estava mais com ânimo para almoços, meu peito pesava, mas eu não sabia o motivo... Tá, ok, acho que foi por causa do quase toco que eu levei.

Quase?

- Sakura? – dei um pulo ao sentir uma mão quente tocar o meu ombro.

- Itachi? – perguntei não contendo a surpresa. – Quanto tempo! – o abracei fortemente. Itachi tinha os cabelos negros um pouco mais cumpridos que os de Sasuke (Yeah, eles são irmãos), que sempre ficavam presos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Seus olhos eram da cor ônix e ele estava vestido com um terno negro, como se era de esperar do "presidente". – Como anda a Lily? – perguntei enquanto apertava o botão do elevador.

- Com a barriga enorme, desejos estranhos, pés inchados e de mau humor quando não consegue o que quer. – ele respondeu dando risada.

- Gêmeos estão dando muito trabalho? – perguntei rindo quando ele fez uma careta.

- Aquelas pestinhas estão me deixando de cabelo branco e nem nasceram ainda. – ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo que estava solta e depois balançou a cabeça. – Mas está sendo uma experiência maravilhosa. – sorriu bobo e me acompanhou para dentro do elevador.

Apenas sorri, estava feliz por eles. Itachi e Lily haviam se casado há dois anos atrás e daqui a alguns meses, teriam suas primeiras filhas. Só que isso não mudava minha aversão à relacionamentos.

- Sasuke me contou sobre o que te propôs. – ele comentou escorando-se em uma das paredes do elevador. – Como está se sentindo?

- Seu irmão é um idiota, Itachi. – balancei a cabeça negativamente. – Ah, estou tão perdida. – murmurei mais para mim mesma.

- Você gosta dele. – Itachi afirmou cruzando os braços. – E não quer admitir isso pra você mesma. – me cutucou em seguida, fazendo com que eu desse risada.

- Itachi ele me dispensou. – Infantil, sim ou claro? – E... São tantos sentimentos confusos, eu gosto do Sasuke, mas me sinto pressionada...

Ele ficou em silencio por alguns segundos, até que as portas do elevador se abriram e nós saímos.

- Que tal almoçar comigo? – Itachi me encarou simpaticamente. – Ai nós pensamos em uma forma de resolver essa situação... Apesar de ser bem obvia. – acrescentou dando ombros.

- Itachi! – o repreendi e ele deu risada. – A Lily vai ficar com ciúmes. – brinquei revirando os olhos.

- Que isso! – fingiu-se de ofendido. – Aquela mulher te ama! Até mais do que a mim e isso não é mentira. – enlaçou seu braço ao meu, como sempre fazíamos quando andávamos juntos.

- É que eu tenho um alto poder de sedução. – pisquei e ele fez uma expressão de indignação.

- Que vai me ensinar... Enquanto almoçamos. – decretou seriamente. – Porque você é minha cunhadinha querida.

Revirei os olhos mais uma vez.

Dá mesmo pra discutir com um Uchiha?

Claro que não, porque eles são cabeçudos.

**Sasuke Pov's:**

- Merda... – murmurei passando a mão pelos meus cabelos e indo me sentar na cadeira que antes a rosada ocupara.

- Sr. Uchiha? – olhei para Catherine e ela já havia adentrado minha sala novamente, impregnando-a com seu perfume enjoativamente doce. – O senhor já...

- Estão em cima da mesa. – indiquei os papéis. – Sabe se Sakura já foi? – perguntei vendo-a passar por mim e ir até a minha mesa, organizando os papéis em suas mãos.

- Ela passou por mim indiferente. – Catherine respondeu. – Parecia nervosa e...

Parei de prestar atenção no que ela dizia, quando meu celular vibrou. Apalpei meus bolsos e o peguei, vendo uma mensagem de Itachi.

Dei um sorriso de canto e depois notei que a mulher em minha frente havia se animado com alguma coisa e tagarelava sem parar.

- Srta. Parkinson, irei sair mais cedo para almoçar. – anunciei levantando-me. – Se qualquer um me procurar, diga que não tenho previsão para voltar. – dei a volta na minha mesa e peguei as chaves do meu carro.

- Mas...

- Até depois. – passei por ela e saí da minha sala. Será que isso daria certo?

**I can make it through the days**

**The years can pass away**

**There's lipstick on my face**

**and I love the way you taste**

**and I'm right here, so lock the door**

**Cause you need me, but I need you more**

**And I don't care, about your mistakes**

**Cause they all went away when I found you**

_Eu posso fazer isso através dos dias,_

_Os anos podem passar,_

_Tem marcas de batom no meu rosto,_

_e eu amo o seu gosto,_

_e eu estou bem aqui, então tranque a porta_

_porque você precisa de mim, mas eu preciso de você mais,_

_E eu não ligo para seus erros,_

_Porque eles sumiram quando eu te achei._

* * *

**Continua... Mereço reviews?**

**Até semana que vem! *-***

**Adrielli: **

aaaaaaawn, obrigada! *-* A Sakura tem um gênio muito difícil UASHSUASH Em alguns momentos ela caí nos braços do Sasuke e ele a ampara de bom grado, só que depois ela chuta ele pra longe ~tadinho~ KKKK Fico feliz que estejas gostando, obrigada por ler e comentar! Beijão! *-*

**Sweet Izzy S2:**

Seja beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem vinda, Sweet! UASHSUH TADINHA! Ela só tem uma personalidade mais independente, mas admito que merece sim umas porradas pra ver se toma juízo. QUEM RECUSA SASUKE UCHIHA? Sakura - TAPADA - Haruno.

Também quero um Sasuke assim pra mim, ain, sonho de consumo 3 USAHSAU Obrigada por ler e comentar, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Beijão! *-*


	4. Capitulo 3 - Uma de Sete

**Geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente, negada, lindos do meu coração... QUANTO TEMPO! **

**Okay, foi só um mês, mas né! **

**Eu fiquei esperando mais reviews e tudo o que recebi foram que novas pessoas tinham favoritado/estão acompanhando a fic.**

**Isso me desanima bastante, sabe? çç'**

**Então por favor, não se esqueçam de me mandarem uma review bem legal, dizendo o que acham da fic! *-* Prometo que não mordo UASHUAHAS**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3 - Uma...de Sete / Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**.**

**.**

Itachi havia me levado para um restaurante que não ficava muito longe da empresa, de vez em quando eu e Sasuke íamos ali. Tínhamos feito os nossos pedidos e eles logo estavam em nossas frentes, admito que eu não estava com muita fome... Não depois do que havia acontecido no escritório do cabeça-dura, do Uchiha mais novo, mas não poderia fazer uma desfeita ao Itachi, sendo que ele era tão legal comigo.

- Acho que você devia se abrir com o Sasuke... – comentou ele enquanto após algum tempo. – Dizer o que sente. – acrescentou e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Mais? – perguntei revirando os olhos. – Só se eu tatuar isso na minha testa. – suspirei. – Itachi, porque ele é tão cabeça dura?

- Será que não é você? – ele rebateu calmamente.

Parei por um momento e comi um pouco da minha comida, bebendo o suco de maracujá logo em seguida. Mordi o lábio inferior e o encarei sem me preocupar em expressar algo em meu rosto, ele só podia estar de sacanagem com a minha cara.

- _You tá the brinqueixon uite me cara?_ – pronunciei propositalmente errado. – Really? – gesticulei as mãos de um lado para o outro.

- É nóis' branquela. – Itachi ergueu o polegar e sorriu de uma forma retardada. – Eu juro que paro com isso. – ergueu o dedo indicador. – Agora para de me encarar. – falou rapidamente. – É sério. – disse em tom acusador. – Você tá me deixando constrangido, Pô para!

- Colocaram alguma coisa na sua comida, tenho certeza. – afirmei dando risada. – Tá falando com quem? – perguntei quando vi ele mexendo no celular novamente.

Ele tirou os olhos da tela do telefone e me encarou – sou curiosa, me julguem. – e voltou a digitar algo, antes de guarda-lo novamente no bolso do casaco.

- Lily está com enjoos. – franziu o nariz. – E fica me mandando mensagem a cada cinco minutos, reclamando disso. – balançou a cabeça, me fazendo rir novamente.

Continuamos conversando sobre o assunto X, por toda a refeição, até que pedi licença e me levantei indo em direção ao banheiro. Depois, quando estava saindo do mesmo me encarei no espelho e mais uma vez aquela nuvem de confusão pairou sobre a minha cabeça.

Eu estava feliz, do jeito que tudo estava e talvez um relacionamento não mudasse muita coisa, quer dizer, eu e Sasuke já tínhamos uma vida intima como um casal de noivos, namorados... Éramos um casal, mesmo que eu não gostasse de usar esse titulo e nem de pensar que éramos isso.

- Argh, Sakura... – murmurei me encarando. – Talvez você devesse parar de ser cabeça dura e seguir os conselhos do Itachi. – acrescentei mordendo o lábio inferior. – Sasuke é uma boa pessoa, eu tenho que pensar nisso... – decidi enquanto pegava as minhas coisas e saia do banheiro.

Eu poderia dizer que é coisa de filme, novela, livros melosos de romance, propagandas baratas, anúncios do youtube, quadrinho... Animes? FANFICS! É, fanfics, mas não isso é vida real minha gente. E eu realmente estou vendo o Uchiha mais novo, que me dispensou – não que eu esteja ligando muito pra isso – pra sair com uma mulher de cabelos negros e curtos, totalmente repicados. Ela tinha a pele pálida que contrastava com o cabelo e os olhos cor de mel que faiscavam cada vez que ela abria um sorriso pra ele.

Eu preferia que não, mas a saída do banheiro me dava uma vista bem privilegiada da mesa deles que me fazia ver os dois, ô de camarote.

- COMO É QUE É? – Gritei me aproximando dos dois. – Sasuke! – exclamei indignada quando ele me encarou confuso.

- Sakura? – arregalou os olhos e se levantou. – Olha, não é nada do que você...

- Nada do que estou pensando? – apontei pra ele. – Quem é essa inha aí? – olhei para a moça, que me olhava petulantemente. – Você quer me impor alguma coisa agindo desse jeito?

- Você me disse que eu podia fazer o que quisesse, não iria se importar com isso. – Sasuke endureceu sua expressão. – Quer me cobrar o que? Não temos nada, você é quem disse isso.

- Idiota. – bati minha bolsa em sua cara e saí indignada do restaurante, sem ao menos me importar em me despedir do Itachi.

Tá, eu queria muito ter feito isso. Só que minha mente me mandou essa cena "imaginária" e eu com certeza não gostaria de ter ficado na pior e sem nenhum argumento como fiquei... Não é legal.

Continuei observando por um tempo, até que ele segurou a mão dela por cima da mesa e lançou lhe um sorriso de canto e ela retribuiu. Senti um peso no peito e um desanimo repentino.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu? – Itachi perguntou quando eu voltei a mesa novamente. – Você está... Triste?

- Frustrada. – corrigi suspirando. – Olha Itachi, eu já vou. – acrescentei me levantei novamente e passei a mão no rosto. – Avise ao seu irmão imbecil que... Ah deixe quieto, eu mesma faço isso. – dei um sorrisinho malvado que com certeza deve ter me deixado com cara de psicopata ou de retardada mental.

- Irmão? – Itachi se levantou. – Sasuke... Ah, ele tá aqui. – acrescentou após vasculhar o local com o olhar. – O que você vai fazer, sua louca?

- Nada de mais, oras. – dei ombros. – Observe. – acrescentei enquanto me dirigia até onde eles estavam.

**Be a swing and miss**

**I bet you're trying to prove what the meaning of single is**

**But you got the moves**

**I'm drunk as hell**

**Trying to talk you**

_Seja uma pirada e uma dama_

_Aposto que você está tentando provar o que é ser solteira_

_Mas você sabe dançar_

_Estou bêbado pra caramba_

_Tentando falar com você_

- Oi, você pode me dar um pouco disto? – sorri gentilmente para um garçom que passava com um copo de suco. – Obrigada. – agradeci antes de receber uma resposta, é eu havia roubado um copo de suco. Me processem. – Mu, você por aqui? – perguntei sorrindo falsamente para a garota, que me encarou confusa.

- Mu? – Sasuke franziu o cenho. – Quem diabos é Mu, Sakura? E o que faz aqui? – perguntou.

- Calado. – o encarei rapidamente e voltei minha atenção pra garota. – Mu, você tá bem?

- Eu não sou a essa tal de Mu. – ela respondeu rapidamente. – Acho que está me confundindo. Sasuke quem é ela? Achei que teríamos um almoço a sós. – ralhou.

- Eu também achei isso! Não tinha ideia de que ela apareceria aqui. – ele retrucou e eu trinquei o maxilar, para não xinga-lo... Não era hora, ainda. – O que vocês fazem aqui? – perguntou ao ver Itachi ao meu lado.

- Sakura, vamos... – Itachi colocou a mão em meu ombro.

- Ah, é verdade. – murmurei para que eles ouvissem. – Você é outro tipo de mimosa, né? – falei para a garota que abriu a boca em indignação. - Você é uma Mu, mas não preciso descrever o que é. – sorri e ela me olhou como se dissesse "O recalcada, escuta o papo da Beyonce", ok nem isso.

- Olha aqui garota...

- Xiu. – cortei e me virei para o Sasuke. – E você tá com a pele muito ressecada, meu filho. – falei em um tom preocupado. – Toma um suquinho de laranja. – e então joguei na cara dele, porque eu tenho problemas. – Bom almoço. – sorri forçadamente, antes de sair do restaurante em passos rápidos.

**Throw your cups in the air**

**We so fly**

**Middle finger up to the sky**

**(throw it up)**

**In the sky-y-y**

**In the sky-y-y**

**(throw it up)**

**In the sky-y-y-y-y-y**

**And it goes like this**

_Jogue seus copos para o alto_

_Somos tão legais_

_Com o dedo do meio para o alto_

_(jogue pra cima)_

_No céu_

_No céu_

_(jogue pra cima)_

_No céu_

_E continua assim_

E do lado de fora do restaurante, eu havia começado a rir. A rir, porque nunca havia feito isso e porque – de certa forma- eu havia me sentido livre por ter me vingado (?) e chamado a garota de mimosa... É, sou fã de cocoricô.

- Você é louca. – Itachi comentou dando risada, enquanto tentava se manter sério. – Eu é que não vou pagar aquele suco. – acrescentou dando um sorriso maldoso. – Sasuke que se vire.

- É isso aí! – ergui a mão e bati na dele. - Agora vamos, antes que ele venha atrás de nós.

- A onde você quer que eu te deixe? – Itachi perguntou quando nós já estávamos dentro do carro. – Aproveite que eu hoje estou no modo chofer.

- Devo me sentir honrada? – perguntei abrindo um pouco a janela e depois o encarei, Itachi mantinha uma expressão pensativa. – Quero que você me deixe na minha casa, por favor, Itachi-san. – ele odiava que eu o chamasse assim.

- Eu não conheço aquela garota. – disse de repente. – Não me chame de Itachi-san. – me fuzilou pelo canto dos olhos.

- Ah, eu também não a conheço. – dei ombros. – Mas não quero pensar nisso. – desviei meu olhar para observar os prédios. – Eu nunca fiz uma cena assim, Itachi...

- É, eu sei. – Itachi parou por um momento. – Será que é...

- Talvez.

Depois disso nós ficamos em silencio. Eu estava entretida, pensando na cena que eu havia feito dentro do restaurante. Fala sério, eu to com ciúmes e não quero admitir... Mas pera, eu admiti isso.

_EU_ _TO_ _COM_ **CIUMES!**

Ah, mundo cruel eu não...

- Ué. – senti meu celular vibrando dentro da bolsa e o peguei, vendo que havia recebido uma mensagem. – Nem pense que vou te responder. – falei encarando a tela do telefone. Adivinhem quem foi o autor da bela mensagem?

Quem adivinhar o nome do ser que me enviou a mensagem ganha um doce, só um porque eu gosto de doces.

_Obrigado pelo suco... Talvez eu deva te agradecer por ele mais tarde. _

- Responda. – Itachi falou diminuindo a velocidade do carro por causa do farol que tinha fechado. – Ele não vai desistir.

_Não precisa agradecer, foi uma cortesia. _

Enviei e alguns segundos depois ele respondeu:

_Passo no seu apartamento mais tarde. _

_Não pense que eu vá abrir a porta. _– Mandei começando a me irritar.

_Disso eu tenho certeza. _

_**Não tenha**__._

Ele não respondeu mais.

Passei a mão pelos meus cabelos e fechei os olhos, jogando o celular dentro da minha bolsa novamente.

- E aí? – Itachi perguntou após um tempo. – Você ficou quieta de repente.

- Estou pensando. – respondi de forma entediada. – Ele disse que vai vir aqui em casa. – acrescentei notando que estávamos em frente ao meu prédio.

- Você tá ferrada. – ele começou a rir, mas logo parou quando eu lhe lancei um olhar assassino.

- Tão engraçado que eu vou mandar seu currículo pra um circo. – sorri ironicamente e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui. – agradeci enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança e abria a porta do carro.

- De nada. – ele deu ombros. – Se resolva com meu irmão, vocês se amam, só que você não sabe disso.

- Não tema amor, cara. – neguei saindo do carro e batendo a porta. – Não tem. – apontei para o moreno que revirou os olhos.

- Claro, Claro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eu havia decido me concentrar em meu trabalho, no meu livro, mais especificamente.

Sentada no sofá da minha sala, com um óculos Ray ban (ou seja lá o que for), preto com grau quase caindo do rosto, usando uma roupa confortável e com os meus cabelos presos num coque mal feito, eu estava num dos meus queridos momentos de criação. Na minha mesinha de centro, havia um pote de brigadeiro e algumas besteiras que eu comia enquanto relia o que escrevia.

Tinha me superado e conseguido sair de um bloqueio, Hinata ficaria orgulhosa de mim.

Salvei o arquivo e o enviei o capitulo para o e-mail dela, antes de colocar o notebook em cima do sofá e me levantar um pouco para esticar as minhas pernas, que já haviam começado a ficarem dormentes.

O sol havia começado a se por, deixando a iluminação do meu apartamento meio alaranjada, já que as luzes estavam desligadas. Abri a geladeira e peguei uma jarra de suco, colocando-a em cima do balcão para poder pegar o copo e enche-lo logo em seguida. Depois de beber o suco, recoloquei a jarra na geladeira e voltei para a sala, acendi a luz e fui para o meu quarto para tomar um banho, para dar um tempo para que ela me respondesse.

Não sei porque, mas acabei ligando o som e That Girl, do Justin Timberlake estava tocando. Ah, amo essa música.

- Que dia Sakura, que dia. – murmurei enquanto a água quente batia contra a minha pele. Peguei uma esponja e comecei a esfregar meu braço, meus ombros e depois o restante do meu corpo.

**You didn't have to run**

**I knew it was love from a mile away**

**But I had to catch ya**

**Been running through my mind all day baby**

**And theyll say I'm crazy cause anybody even when your father said**

**That I can't be with you**

**I don't hear a word they say**

_Você não tem que correr_

_Eu sabia que era amor de um quilômetro de distância_

_Mas eu tinha que pegar_

_Foi correndo pela minha mente todos os dias do baby_

_E eles vão dizer que eu sou louco por ninguém, mesmo quando seu pai disse_

_Que eu não posso estar com você_

_Eu não ouvi uma palavra do que dizem_

**Sasuke Pov's:**

Abri a porta do apartamento de Sakura lentamente, ela havia se esquecido, mas tinha me dado uma cópia há uns meses atrás. Ela não estava na sala, mas o som estava alto e não consegui conter um sorriso de canto, ao ouvir a música que estava tocando.

Eu havia ido pra casa depois do banho de suco que tinha levado. Não me arrependia de nada, aliás, tudo tinha se saído melhor do que eu planejei.

Subi as escadas e parei em frente ao quarto dela, logo pude ver a porta do banheiro encostada. Não sei quando, mas em poucos segundos, me vi escorado no batente da porta, observando-a. Ela era tão linda.

Realmente, eu amo essa garota.

Não me contive e adentrei o banheiro quando ela se virou, sorte minha de ela não ter percebido nada.

O corpo da rosada me chamou atenção, logo fazendo com que eu desejasse toca-lo e que desejasse ser tocado por ela. Escorei-me na pia e fiquei a observando, até que ela me viu e gritou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou agressivamente após se recuperar do susto. – Como entrou?

- Você me deu a chave. – respondi dando ombros. – Eu disse que viria, Sakura.

- Saí daqui, Sasuke. – Sakura respondeu de forma cansada. – Vá ficar com a mu, ela é melhor. – acrescentou ironicamente.

- O nome dela é Bárbara. – falei dando como se fosse obvio, enquanto me aproximava do box do banheiro.

- Não me importa. – Retrucou e passou a mão pelo rosto para tirar os fios que estavam tampando sua visão. – Agora fora daqui. – quase gritou quando eu comecei a tirar os sapatos e a roupa consecutivamente. – Tchau, Sasuke, xô. – o mais engraçado de tudo isso, era que ela estava nua, e não tinha vergonha...também, por que teria?

- Bárbara, é uma amiga minha, que eu não vejo há muito tempo. – abri o box e entrei, enquanto ela se afastava o máximo que podia. – Eu te amo, por que te trairia? – perguntei colocando uma mão de cada lado da cabeça dela, que por sua vez tinha ficado contra a parede.

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

**Cause I'm in love with that girl**

**So don't be mad at me**

_Porque eu estou apaixonado por essa garota_

_Portanto, não tenha raiva de mim_

_Porque eu estou apaixonado por essa garota_

_Portanto, não tenha raiva de mim_

- Você não me traiu... Por que não temos nada. – Sakura murmurou desviando o olhar. Meu cabelo havia começado a cair sobre o meu rosto. – Quê? – sua voz vacilou, quando eu segurei seu queixo gentilmente e fiz com que ela me encarasse.

- Eu te amo, garota. – colei meu corpo ao dela, que prendeu a respiração. – Não sinta raiva de mim. – encostei nossos lábios de forma demorada e Sakura colocou a mão sobre a minha, antes que nos beijássemos de forma demorada. Acariciei seu rosto, e ela passou a mão pelas minhas costas lentamente, numa espécie de afago.

- Eu gosto de você. – Sakura murmurou e senti meu coração pulsar rápido. – Mas eu não te amo. – e então me abraçou.

- Ainda. – murmurei mais para mim mesmo. – Só precisa de um empurrãozinho.

- Não mesmo, Uchiha. – ela discordou. – Nós não vamos namorar e...

- Não estrague o clima de reconciliação. – a cortei antes que ela continuasse. – Quero fazer outras coisas... – murmurei maliciosamente, enquanto beijava a base de seu pescoço.

- Depois discorda dos meus ideais. – ela revirou os olhos. – Você tá com cheiro de laranja... – deu risada.

- Calada. – a encarei e ela estreitou os olhos. – Shiu. – falei rapidamente, a calando com um beijo.

Sakura podia não saber, mas uma das batalhas eu havia vencido.

Agora só precisava vencer mais outras seis.

Bem, pelo menos eu já sabia de uma coisa:

Sakura sente ciúmes de mim e isso é uma coisa muito boa, embora eu ainda esteja cheirando à laranja.

**My little daisy come here let me rock it like a baby baby baby**

**Pretty lady don't you know youll always be my baby baby baby**

_Minha pequena margarida vir aqui me balance como um baby, baby, baby_

_Moça bonita, você não sabe você sempre será meu amor, baby, baby._

* * *

**Continua... Mereço reviews?**

**Nanna L:**

Oláaaaaaaaaaaa, obrigada mesmo pela review s2 Espero que você continue gostando da fic *-*

Sakura é um caso sério, não sei mais o que pensar dela uuashauhs Se fosse eu, já tinha agarrado o Uchiha gostosão euheueh Beijão s2


	5. Capitulo 4 - I don't need a Man

**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey galerinha do mal, mais um capitulo fresquinho... Ou não, pra vocês *-* Se continuar assim, na segunda vai ter atualização de novo ~todos comemoram e soltam um "amém"~ **

**Espero que vocês gostem!**

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4 - I don't need a Man. **

**X~X~X**

Não me perguntem o que aconteceu, depois que Sasuke praticamente invadiu o meu banheiro. É meio obvio, não?

Ele me ajudou a lavar os cabelos e eu o chutei de lá em seguida.

Claro que se isso realmente tivesse acontecido, eu me sentiria estranha... Afinal, eu sou a Sakura, certo?

E bem, já que estamos tendo uma conversa tão clara, quero dizer que eu não tive, de forma alguma um relacionamento. Não, nada. Eu já havia dito isso e a situação engloba qualquer tipo de "casal" que vocês possam pensar.

Então, eu não tive uma "má experiência" que pode ter me deixado traumatizada e com medo de homens – risos- Eu é quem bota o terror, por assim dizer.

Daqui a pouco vou sair com um cinto de bombas por aí. Piadinha _fail_.

Voltando...

Dois dias se passaram depois daquilo e eu confesso, que comecei a evita-lo um pouco, pois como puderam ver, ele me...Domina? Oi?

Melhor, Sasuke Uchiha tem um grande poder de persuasão. Ótimo.

Dois dias se passaram, sem contar com aquele dia, ou seja... 1+2 = 3 dias de guerras perdidas. É, não estou tendo tanta sorte como pensei que teria e olha só faltam somente 4 dias pra maldita viagem dele.

Na verdade, eu havia ficado tão intrigada no primeiro dia, que mandei o capitulo do meu livro para Hinata, antes que ele chegasse aqui em casa – tenho que trocar minhas fechaduras, isso é um fato – e acreditam que eu simplesmente TROQUEI OS NOMES DOS PERSONAGENS POR SASUKE E SAKURA? ACREDITAM? Eu não acreditaria se me contassem isso.

E não comento que ele estava junto quando eu descobri.

- O QUE? – me levantei do sofá andando de um lado para o outro com o telefone no ouvido. – Como assim troquei os nomes? – perguntei confusa. – Não, está tudo do mesmo jeito, eu teria te dito, Hinata.

_- Estranhei, pois os nomes que estão aqui são diferentes, Sakura. – disse Hinata risonha. – Mas bem interessantes, se quer saber._

- Hein? – olhei para Sasuke que havia se sentado e prestava atenção na conversa, tentando entender algo.

_- Você colocou os nomes Sakura e Sasuke, no lugar dos personagens principais. – ela começou a rir escandalosamente. – Andou pensando muito no Uchiha, hein?_

- Pensando no Uchiha, claro que não. – respondi sem pensar.

- Pensando em mim? – Sasuke deu um risinho vanglorioso. – Me colocando no seu livro? Ah, bem que Lily disse que isso ainda iria acontecer um dia...

- Cala a boca! – apontei pra ele. – Pode ser o seu irmão, você não é o único Uchiha no mundo. – menti sentindo minhas bochechas começarem a queimar levemente. CORAR NÃO, DROGA!

- Mas sou o único que domina os seus pensamentos.

É claro que eu não respondi, na verdade, eu não tinha o que responder.

Continuando, estaria tudo bem se... Se eu não tivesse tido aquele sonho maluco.

É, EU SONHEI COM ISSO, ACREDITAM?

_- Sakura, você tá bem? - Hinata perguntou me encarando preocupada. – Você tá meio perdida... – arqueou uma sobrancelha._

_Estávamos na editora, há quase 3 horas decidindo os detalhes estéticos do meu livro. Claro que conversávamos sobre assuntos alheios, como boas amigas. _

_Hinata Hyuga tinha os cabelos pretos azulados, com uma franjinha que lhe dava um ar fofo e sério ao mesmo tempo. A cor do cabelo contrastava com os olhos perolados e com a pele branca, quase pálida. Eu tinha a certeza de que se ela quisesse poderia facilmente se tornar uma boneca humana... Não, ela já era uma._

_- Então, eu prefiro os lábios com sangue. – falei olhando as imagens que ela estava me mostrando. – Vai dar a imagem que... Hey! – reclamei quando ela fechou as amostras e as guardou dentro de uma gaveta._

_- Você tá aérea. – Hinata reclamou. – Sinto cheiro de Uchiha. – ela riu. – O que está acontecendo?_

_- Eu só preciso ir a algum lugar, ouvir música alta, beber e dançar. – respondi pendendo a cabeça para trás. – E pegar alguém, se necessário. Quer saber, é isso mesmo que eu vou fazer. – acrescentei me levantando. _

_- Isso tudo é necessidade de ser livrar do Sasuke? – Hinata se levantou e cruzou os braços, adquirindo um ar maternal. – Sakura Haruno, sua cabeça dura! Você é apaixonada por ele, só não consegue notar isso._

_- Hinata, entenda uma coisa. Eu não amo ninguém, muito menos o Sasuke e posso provar isso, ficando com qualquer um. _

_- Sakura..._

_- Eu não tenho um compromisso com ele, não quero nada sério com ele. Sasuke não tem o direito de impor nada pra mim. _

_- Eu sei que não tenho o direito, talvez eu não devesse ter tido a esperança de que você mudaria seus pensamentos brutos e que transformaria seu coração. – Aquilo só podia ser sacanagem. Não me virei, enquanto ouvia a voz firme e magoada de Sasuke. – Esqueça a proposta, esqueça tudo. Eu não vou te forçar a gostar de mim, mas posso me forçar a te esquecer e acredite, vou fazer isso. _

_Olhei para Hinata que estava com uma expressão confusa e alarmada, para em seguida lançar meu olhar ao chão. Estava sentindo um bolo em minha garganta, uma sensação que me era desconhecida._

_- Então me esqueça. – falei, sentindo como se houvessem cacos de vidro em minha garganta. _

_- Teme! – a voz de Naruto ecoou pela sala, que estava em silencio. – Você as encontrou! – completou animado. – Meninas vamos..._

_- Eu to indo. – Sasuke falou e eu pude perceber, que ele havia ido embora. _

_- Ué, o que aconteceu?_

_- Agora não, Naruto. – Hinata murmurou. – Agora não. _

Eu acordei gritando:

"NÃO, NÃO! SASUKE VOLTE!".

Até nos meus próprios sonhos eu não estou mais segura.

Pode isso produção? Isso está mesmo no script da minha vida?

Acho que não.

Terminei de me arrumar e me encarei no espelho, mexendo o rosto e fazendo poses de fotos, para ver como ficava de vários ângulos diferentes. Falta do que fazer, eu sei.

Estava usando um _bustier crop top_ coral que tinha um zíper na frente e que deixava minha barriga á mostra... To precisando fazer uma academia... hm...Meu shorts era cintura alta, totalmente retalhado e desfiado na frente, deixando algumas partes da minha pele sutilmente exposta. Eu havia escolhido um vans preto e um chapéu preto, tipo aqueles da Taylor swift para combinar. (LINK).

Minha maquiagem era constituída numa sombra esfumaçada e delineador, juntamente com um batom vermelho fosco.

Eu estava indo para a _Midnight Moon_, uma boate do meu amigo Sasori Akasuna, que por acaso, estava sendo inaugurada hoje. Não era coincidência eu ter sonhado que iria "me divertir" e "pegar qualquer um que não fosse o Sasuke" – na verdade, eu já havia recebido o convite para ir a inauguração da boate há mais de um mês, mas havia me esquecido – e como Ino, a boa amiga, meu braço esquerdo – ou seria direito(?) – me convenceu a ir.

- Testuda, você já tá pronta? – gritou ela de algum canto do meu apartamento.

- Anda ou vamos sem você! – Gaara gritou e eu revirei os olhos. – SEM VOCÊ! – repetiu novamente.

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI PRAGA RUIVA? – gritei saindo do meu quarto e batendo a porta com força, enquanto ia em direção as escadas.

- KEDÊ' O RESPEITO, EM MOÇA?

- Ficou lá no meu quarto. – respondi dando risada e apontando em direção ao meu quarto, eu já estava vendo os dois retardados. Gaara estava ao pé da escada e Ino estava sentada no sofá.

- Então volte lá pra cima e vá busca-lo, mocinha, ou vai ficar de castigo por um mês. – apontou para mim e fez uma expressão séria.

- Cala a boca.

- Olha aqui...

- Vocês querem remédio pra TPM, ou que eu busque um taco de beisebol, um bastão de metal e uma palmatória? – Ino perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas e desviando o olhar das unhas. – Ou os três?

- Qual dói menos? – perguntamos juntos engolindo em seco.

- Depende do quanto de força que vou usar. – a loirinha sorriu e eu senti um arrepio percorrer a minha espinha.

- Essa garota é terrorista. – falamos juntos novamente. – Com certeza. – Gaara acrescentou.

- Vamos, antes que eu faça o Gaara virar um homem bomba. – ela resmungou se levantando e indo em direção à porta, abrindo-a logo em seguida. – ANDEM LOGO SEUS LERDOS! Ah, oi Sasuke!

- Sasuke?

- Por que eu?

- Vocês vão... Sair? – o olhar dele passou por todos e se fixou em mim. Ah, droga aqueles olhos. – Eu queria falar com você. – acrescentou mordendo o canto da boca, gesto que ele fazia sempre que ficava tenso.

- Va-Va...

- Vamos esperar lá fora. – Ino olhou para Gaara e acenou com a cabeça. – Vocês vão ter todo tempo do mundo...

- Mas... – e eles saíram, me deixando ali sozinha com Sasuke.

- Você realmente está me evitando. – o tom de voz que usara foi surpreso e confuso ao mesmo tempo. – Sério? – acho que sua voz havia subido algumas oitavas.

Olhei pra ele e desviei o olhar rápido, passando a mão pelos cabelos e começando a andar em direção ao sofá.

- Não. – respondi após algum tempo. – Eu só quero um tempo pra mim. – balbuciei de forma ridícula.

- Sakura – ele colocou a mão em meu ombro. – Nunca pensei que você me evitaria e que gaguejaria na minha frente – deu risada e se afastou de mim.

- Olha eu tenho que sair. – anunciei marchando para a porta. – E você também, caso não saiba. – o encarei e odiei ver aquele sorriso de canto, naqueles lábios irresistíveis... Sakura, pô para.

- Eu posso te acompanhar?

- Será que você não entendeu que eu to tentando evitar você? – retruquei cruzando os braços. –Eu to agindo que nem uma adolescente idiota e daí? Não é como se eu tivesse perdido meu 'bv' com você e...

- Isso não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Por que você é tão grosso? – apontei pra ele indignada e ele ficou vesgo.

- Em que sentido? – Sasuke abriu um sorriso malicioso e ficou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Estava parecendo um psicopata.

- EM TODOS! – tá, eu realmente estava começando a ficar um POUQUINHO histérica e tava com vontade de rir... mas enfim. – Seu pervertido...

- Mas isso ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

- Não, você não pode ir comigo. – inspirei fundo. – Podemos dizer que não é um lugar que você vá gostar.

Sasuke se aproximou de mim e tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo, colocando-a desnecessariamente atrás da minha orelha, manteve sua mão em minha bochecha e seus olhos fixos aos meus.

The more you try

**The less I buy it**

**And I don't have to think it through**

**You know if I'm into you**

_Quanto mais você tenta_

_Menos eu acredito_

_E eu não tenho que pensar direito_

_Você sabe se estou a fim de você?_

- O Akasuna não iria gostar? – mordeu o lábio inferior e me empurrou até encostar-me na porta. – Mesmo assim eu gostaria de ir com vocês.

- Eu não quero que você vá , Sasuke. – respondi seriamente. Como ele sabia pra onde eu estava indo? – Agora eu tenho que ir – Bom, eu sairia do lugar se ele deixasse.

- É um encontro com ele? – murmurou e fechou os olhos como se tentasse clarear seus pensamentos. – Você vai se encontrar de novo com o Sasori? Você vai.

- Quem sabe? – menti. Algo chamado orgulho havia sido ativado junto com uma coisinha chamada 'vontade de ser livre'. – Sabe que Sasori sempre foi especial, sempre tivemos uma química a mais... Teria dado tudo certo, caso um pequeno imprevisto não tivesse acontecido.

- Ele disse que te amava e você o chutou. – sua expressão foi cínica. – Ah, a Sakura medrosa volta a ativa não é mesmo? É só aparecer algo que ela renega, que ela foge com o rabin... – dei um tapa em sua cara e o empurrei sentindo meu sangue ferver.

- Eu não te devo explicações, Uchiha. – falei entredentes enquanto ele me encarava com a mão no local em que eu havia batido e que começava a se avermelhar. – Assim como eu 'chutei' o Sasori, posso fazer o mesmo com você. Não tem nada de especial que me prenda e que me impeça de fazer isso, Sasuke. – minha mão havia começado a tremer e eu a fechei em um punho. – NADA!

- Isso era tudo que eu precisava saber. – Sasuke havia reassumido uma postura ereta e fria. Os olhos negros estavam opacos e inexpressivos, embora seu rosto ainda estivesse um tanto avermelhado.

Não respondi e nem tentei impedir quando ele abriu a porta, batendo-a para anunciar sua saída.

A mesma sensação que eu havia tido no sonho me apossou de tal forma, que minhas pernas fraquejaram.

- Ah, isso não vai acontecer. – repreendi-me ao me lembrar das inúmeras histórias e cenas que eu havia escrito e que por semelhança, eram parecidas com o que estava acontecendo comigo. – Não mesmo. - acrescentei determinada. Eu iria para a boate de Sasori e me divertiria o máximo que pudesse.

Eu não preciso de Sasuke.

Não preciso de homens para ser feliz.

**I don't need a man to make it happen**

**I get off being free**

**I don't need a man to make me feel good**

**I get off doing my thing**

**I don't need a ring around my finger**

**To make me feel complete**

_Não preciso de um homem para fazer acontecer_

_Eu sinto prazer em ser livre_

_Não preciso de um homem para me fazer sentir bem_

_Eu sinto prazer fazendo do meu jeito_

_Não preciso de um anel no meu dedo_

_Para me fazer sentir completa_

* * *

**Continua... Mereço reviews?**

**Katrini Magnus :**

Mulheeeeeeeeeeeer, eu também queria ser a Sakura só pra ficar bem pertinho do Sasuke =v= UAHUSAUHAS Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijão!

**Adrielli :**

Oeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeê, seja bem vinda de novo UHASSA Sasuke manja dos paranauês, só cria planos infalíveis ~como diz o Cebolinha uehuehe~ Ou não. Ninguém resiste ao charme desse homem, cara, não sei como a Sakura consegue... Eu não conseguiria ASHUAS Não vou parar não *-* Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijão!

**Guest :**

Fico feliz que você esteja gostando, ela controladora é bem diferente, né? KKKKKKK Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijão!

**Nanna L :**

Verdadeeeeeeeeee, um mês é muito tempo, mas os meses estão passando tão rapido que eu mal percebo USHUASH A Sakura tem probleminhas e Bárbara realmente é uma Mu u-u AUHSAUHSA Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijão!

**Sweet Izzy S2** :

Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

SE JOGA NOS BRAÇOS DESSE HOMEM, SAKURA! NÃO SE REPRIMA USHSAUSHUASH Sei como é, meu ano pra vestibular vai ser o próximo, e eu já sinto as coisas sendo mais "puxadas", porque estou estudando a noite e tals UHSAUSH Mas fico feliz em saber que meu trabalho está te agradando *-*

USHAUSHAUSH É tão legal usar essa frase, chent amo/sou. "E se reclamar, eu vou usar o seu shampoo e fazer moicano no seu cabelo, obg dnd". AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA EU TE ENTENDO! Ninguém me ama ~chora~ eu tbm não gosto de ninguém, but whatever UAHSAU Obrigada por ler e comentar, Beijão!


End file.
